


I will survive

by elfdean



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, упоминание фемслэша, элементы гета
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfdean/pseuds/elfdean
Summary: AU, Джеймс Барнс был похищен Департаментом «Х» в возрасте семи лет.





	I will survive

**Author's Note:**

> Джеймс и Стив одногодки, были соседями, но никогда не встречались.  
> Зимний Солдат был только в Рашке (Департамент и Красная Комната)  
> Алая Ведьма, хоть и мутантка, но имеет ту же подготовку, что и Наташа. У обоих сыворотка "Черной Вдовы", поэтому старение нереально сильно замедленно.  
> Про беременность Черной Вдовы - инфа взята из комикса. ( https://pp.userapi.com/c633627/v633627006/1ea39/OjC4A_AfE0w.jpg )
> 
> Примерно, действия происходят в 2014 (когда состоялась премьера "Другой войны"), а однополые браки были легализованы по всей территории США 2015-ом. Но, тш-ш, Стив был целый год на реабилитации, да.
> 
> Писалось все это под песню 2WEI — Survivor
> 
>  
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/5b/82/03/5b8203e8b0ae4bb4143845239736df4e.jpg  
> https://i.pinimg.com/236x/ef/ca/12/efca12ae4115eb15ffac95f83d4c4a9b--marvel-avengers-marvel-comics.jpg  
> https://i.pinimg.com/736x/4b/6f/2b/4b6f2ba4439f1ca1d046aa1ae5327b33--marvel-girls-marvel-art.jpg  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c830209/v830209112/111272/7szHX4iE9uQ.jpg
> 
> БЕТА: ТУПАЯ ТУМБОЧКА

Джеймсу Бьюкенену Барнсу 7 лет. Он занял второе место по плаванию в начальной школе и ему не терпится рассказать об этом матери. Его учитель по физкультуре очень им гордиться, и говорит, что с такими успехами Джеймса точно могут взять на лето в спортивный лагерь. Мальчик, от счастья и эйфории, соглашается на очередное соревнование, но на этот раз, по баскетболу. Схватив небольшой кубок, что похож на мамину вазу на подоконнике, Джеймс бежит домой. Винифред Барнс не смогла прийти на соревнование своего чада из-за ночной смены на трикотажной фабрике, а отец ушёл добровольцем на войну. Ребекка под присмотром соседей, так что её нужно забрать и приготовить что-нибудь съедобное для мамы.

Джеймс перепрыгивал большие лужи, сжимая воротник куртки. Мокрая челка уже покрылась льдом, телу становилось жарко, а кубок скользил в руке. Мальчик не любил весну: грязно, холодно и вечные перепады погоды.

Он уже дошёл до соседей, которые согласились присмотреть за младшей сестрёнкой, как рядом с ним затормозил серый Седан. Совсем как в черно-белом кино, окно открылось, и мужчина с сигарой усмехнулся.

— Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, верно? Звезда местной начальной школы.

— А ты кто ещё такой? — ощетинился малец, сжимая в руке кубок.

Мама всегда говорила, что если к нему пристанет подозрительный тип на улице, надо громко кричать и убегать как можно быстрее. Кричать Джеймс не стал, взрослый и единственный мужчина в семье, а убегать… Куда? Ребекка уже рядом, как и дом. Не в школе же прятаться, в самом деле.

— Никакого воспитания, — раздосадовано цокнул языком мужик, качая головой, — видимо, «директор спортивного лагеря».

Он щелкнул пальцами, и Джеймс не успел пискнуть, как два высоких амбала скрутили его и запихнули в темный салон автомобиля.

Золотая краска слезла с кубка после удара об землю. Капли дождя все так же стучали по карнизам и крышам домов. Ребекка Барнс, устав ждать старшего брата, уснула на диване, прижимая к груди любимого мишку.

***

 

Джеймсу Бьюкенену Барнсу 10 лет. Он трижды пытался сбежать с базы Департамента «Х». Его всегда возвращали, потому что он не умеет прятаться, оставляет следы, пытается связаться с матерью и бежит на вокзал. Он не знает, в каком он городе, но знает, что уже не в Штатах. Люди вокруг него разговаривают на незнакомом языке и бьют его дубинками по спине и ребрам, если он говорит по-английски. Когда его надзиратель снимает с себя пуховик, то он видит нашивку с ярко-красной звездой. Джеймс понимает, что его увезли в Советский Союз.

— Он подойдет идеально, — Барнс перестал дышать и замер в своей клетке. Он бы слился с обстановкой, как хамелеон, если бы умел. К его камере подошёл тот самый мужик из седана и старик в белом халате. Оба смотрели на него как на подопытную крысу, — здоровье, спортивные навыки, интеллект — все при нем.

— Товарищ Карпов, таких мальчишек как он, — учёный с нескрываем презрением мотнул в его сторону головой, — у меня целая рота. Некоторые личности будут даже лучше. Вы ради этого ездили за границу?

«Товарищ Карпов» вздохнул, провел рукой по голове и посмотрел Джеймсу в глаза. Мальчик постарался достойно встретить свою участь, как учил отец: с гордо поднятой головой, холодным взглядом и горячим сердцем. Трясущиеся руки он сжал в кулаки, оставляя на коже следы-полумесяцы.

Василий довольно усмехнулся:

— On vyderzhit, — уверенно сказал мужчина, кивая. — Protestiruy yego.

— Syvorotki ostalos' malo, — возмутился белый халат, вскидывая руки. — I ty khochesh', chtoby ya potratil dragotsennyye kapli na amerikanskogo shchenka?!

— Prosto sdelay eto, blyat'!

Клетка открылась. Карпов схватил за руку упирающегося Джеймса и вытащил на свет. Мальчик часто заморгал, привыкая к освещению в комнате, и гневно на них уставился. Ученый вздрогнул: ну не может быть такого ледяного взгляда у десятилетнего мальчишки. У мальчишки, которого тренировали, избивали и гоняли лучшие агенты КГБ. Старик вздохнул, стараясь руками стереть усталость со своего лица.

— Pered Lukinym sam otvechat' budesh, — он усадил Джеймса в кресло. Руки, ноги и голова были надежно зафиксированы. Барнс старался не смотреть на огромный шприц с голубой жидкостью. Раньше иголок никогда не боялся. Но теперь тело охватила дрожь, а глаза неприятно защипало. Сделав несколько вдохов-выдохов, Джеймс крепко зажмурился и прикусил губу, когда игла зашла глубоко под кожу. — Menya eto ne kasayetsya. A yesli tvoy mal'chishka sdokhnet…

— Ne sdokhnet. — Василий крепко сжал плечо Джеймса рукой. Этот жест должен был взбодрить или придать уверенности, но добавил только страха и подкинул дровишек в костер ненависти. — Yа v nego veryu. Daleko malets poydet.

Джеймс пообещал себе, что он выберется. Он вернется домой, обнимет Ребекку и извиниться перед мамой за долгое отсутствие. Но сперва он убьет своих мучителей. Медленно, со всеми подручными инструментами.

Джеймс закивал головой, стараясь сохранить эту мысль в голове, но боль становилась все больше, горячее и ярче. Во рту появился металлический привкус, а слезы катились по щекам. Терпеть больше не было сил, да и зачем?

Он откинулся на спинку кресла и громко закричал.

***

 

14 лет.

Он не знает своё имя. Департамент «Х» говорит, что оно ему не нужно. Александр Лукин говорит, что у вещей нет имени. Вещь не заслуживает имени. Оно ей не нужно. Но у него есть номер. Семнадцать.

— Предыдущие подопытные не выжили, — пожимает плечами Лукин, — пустая трата средств и времени. Сплошное расточительство. Но ты — ты шедевр Департамента «Х», Семнадцатый.

Он помнит, что раньше таких как он было больше. Девушки и парни. Они сражались вместе, тренировались, обучались. В казарме было больше кроватей, тонких одеял и подушек. Они тихо разговаривали, совсем шепотом или жестами. Рассказывали то, что помнили о своей жизни до всего этого. Берегли крупицы света внутри себя. Освещали ближних. Кто-то перевязывал его раны после учений и делился с ним куском хлеба. Кто-то был его другом, пока кураторы не узнали.

В Департаменте «Х» нельзя дружить. Вещи не умеют дружить. У них нет друзей. Запомни, Семнадцатый, запомни уже это, наконец!

Кураторы ставили их друг против друга. Убей свою слабость. Убей то, что может убить тебя. Навредить тебе, твоей миссии, Департаменту «Х».

И он убивал. Он уже по пояс в крови. Алая жидкость не смывается с рук, волос и глаз. Кричать уже нет сил, поэтому он душит в себе леденящий душу крик и засыпает в пустой казарме. Дабы не видеть призраки ушедших объектов, Семнадцатый крепко зажмуривается и утыкается лицом в подушку.

Он не задыхается. Просыпается. Его отправляют на миссию.

Но и там пули пролетают мимо.

Может ли он ненавидеть свою жизнь?

Вещи не умеют думать. Только служить. Верой и правдой. Будь ничем — не думай.

***

 

17 лет.

Его называют Зимним Солдатом. Он — лучшее оружие Красной Комнаты. Ценный актив и незаменимая боевая единица. Теперь его размораживают не только для миссий и ознакомления с новым оружием, но и для обучения новых агентов. Он должен обучить девушек, выбрать лучшую и пройти с ней программу «Черная Вдова».

Он не ожидал, что среди них есть мутантка.

— Это приятный бонус, — сказал Лукин, когда он притащил дрожащую девушку, которая едва не снесла стены в зале алым вихрем, — многообещающая эмигрантка. У Карпова, видимо, чутье. Интересно, был бы твой близнец столь же силен, если бы я не вышиб ему мозги?

Её глаза окрасились алым, как и кончики пальцев. Солдат сжал руку на шеи девушки, приподнимая её над полом. Она трепыхалась, хрипела и била его по руке. Колдовать не могла, видимо, все силы уходили на борьбу за свою жизнь. Он отпустил ведьму, только после кивка Александра.

— Otpusti, Soldatik, — мутантка упала на колени, судорожно дыша. — Razve tak obrashchayutsya s devushkami? Ona bol'she ne budet tak sebya vesti, verno, moya horoshaya?

Девушка зарыдала, прижимая руки к груди. Солдат склонил голову набок, разглядывая её. Эмоции людей всегда его завораживали. Они чувствовали, любили, умирали. Недолговечные, как и цветы. Жизнь людей такая яркая, но такая скоротечная. Как спичка. Зимний Солдат вечен. Его бережёт холод, Красная Комната и миссия. У него нет имени, прошлого и эмоций.

После тренировки новичков и отчета, техники приказали вернуться в крио-камеру. Ведьма была здесь. Стояла в темном углу и смотрела прямо на него. Не представляла угрозы — на неё надели ошейник-блокатор; не была помехой, но почему-то раздражала. Глядя на неё, он вспоминал кого-то, вещь не имеет воспоминаний, появлялись неполадки, и хотелось попросить медиков проверить его функциональность.

Камера закрылась. Зашипели баллоны, и его тело охватил холод. Ведьма дернулась, цепь на руках зашумела, привлекая внимание охранников. Девушка заговорила на заковийском, он понимал слова, но не понимал, зачем она это говорит? Камера — его дом, он всегда спит здесь, холод — его единственный защитник. Ему не страшно, спокойно. Вещь не выбирает место, где её держат.

Зимний Солдат закрыл глаза.

Несколько слезинок замерзло на его щеках.

***

 

25 лет.

«Время идет слишком быстро, — думает Зимний Солдат, Лукин становится все старее, страшнее и болтливее». Щека все ещё горела от звонкой пощечины, но это такой пустяк по сравнению со сломанной рукой, простреленной ногой и отбитыми почками. У него бы и ребра были сломаны, да только они укреплены адамантием, щедрый подарок Красной Комнаты за верную службу, а солдаты ценят свои пальцы на ногах.

Он смотрит на скрюченную на полу Чёрную Вдову и прикрывает глаза. Это его вина, нельзя было идти на поводу у молодой шпионки. Нельзя было чувствовать, шевелить огоньки внутри себя, проявлять человечность. Совместные миссии были хороши, Вдова была лучшей напарницей за последние годы и могла найти нужный материал. Отдел разведки покланялся ей, и Лукин рискнул, ввел в неё сыворотку суперсолдата.

Зимний Солдат встретил достойную соперницу. Он почувствовал дух соперничества, азарта и ощутил невероятную дозу адреналина на совместной миссии. Цель была ликвидирована в кратчайшие сроки, информация добыта, а агенты устроили приятный отдых в дешёвой гостинице.

Вещи решали сами за себя. Неприемлемо. Вещи вели себя как люди. Нужно наказать. Вещи перечили и нанесли урон командиру операции. Провести обучение, наказать и обнулить.

Зимний Солдат знаком с правилами. Его давно не наказывали и обнуляли только в самом начале проекта «суперсолдат». Он боялся боли, запах сожжённой кожи, остаток электричества на висках, потеря контроля над собственным телом и зрением — это вызывало ужас, панику и желание избежать кары. Он старался быть лучшим, чтобы им гордились. Холод, темное ничто, намного лучше и приятнее. Почему он всегда просыпается? Почему его тело все ещё функционирует?

Чёрная Вдова уничтожила двух техников и медика прежде, чем кто-то из охраны выстрелил в неё. Солдат дернулся в руках командира, всё в нем кричало, желало защитить ученицу. Командир надавил коленом в лопатки, потянул за длинные волосы, вдавливая в вонючий пол.

А Лукин все кричал, отчитывал и брызгал слюной. Все старики так любят почесать языком?

Вдова застонала, зажимая рукой рану. Она смотрела только на него. В её глазах плескалась сожаление и бесконечная боль. Не от ударов или огнестрельного ранения. На это они уже перестали реагировать, опытные агенты умели «отделяться от тела» в неприятные минуты регенерации. Она жалела о том, что у них не получилось: не сбежали, не смогли быть вместе, не продержались долго. Раскрыли, уничтожили и разъединили.

Убили то, что они любили больше всего.

— Наталия, беременность — это болезнь. Слабость. Зародыш грубо коверкает функции твоего тела на физическом и биохимическом уровнях. Он высасывает так много питательных веществ из матери, как только может, — разглагольствовал Лукин, нарезая круги вокруг. Добивал-добивал, резал по больному и ухмылялся. Солдат стиснул зубы. Он смотрел только на Вдову. — Он даже пускает в ход враждебную биохимию, которая пытается сделать тебя диабетиком, заставляет подняться твой уровень сахара в крови, подавляя производство инсулина.

Чёрная Вдова бледнела. Крови под ней было всё больше, скоро и до Солдата достанет. Пальцы её рук дрожали, а взгляд тускнел. Крупный калибр, прошёл насквозь и задел внутренние органы. Через несколько минут она умрет. Медики топтались рядом и ждали, когда Лукин перестанет наслаждаться своим голосом и разрешит помочь шпионке.

— Система, которую мы встроили в твое тело, распознает всё это как атаку и ответит соответственно. Выкидыш. Автоматически, безотказно, — Александр брезгливо поморщился, когда наступил на алую лужу. Он схватил шпионку за рыжие волосы и поднял так, чтобы встретиться с расфокусированным взглядом девушки. — Это программа Чёрной Вдовы, Наталия. Нам нужны воительницы, а не матери.

Он разрешил медикам заняться Вдовой. Солдат тихо, облегченно вздохнул и перестал вырываться. Он знал, что скоро и его ранами займутся. Его не заморозят сейчас, ведь ничто не должно помешать следующей миссии. А она непременно будет, Красной Комнате всегда нужно её верное оружие.

Его швырнули на кресло, зафиксировали конечности и стали резать. Раны успели затянуться во время монолога главной шишки, а пуля осталась внутри. Все проводили без анестетиков, слишком быстрый метаболизм, да и наказать же надо, подолгу ковыряли раны, наносили новые и не давали срастаться. Он молчал, не один мускул не дрожал на лице, сердце билось спокойно. Но какой ценой давалась это спокойствие. Как же ему хотелось освободиться, уничтожить всё и вся, вырваться на волю, угнать автомобиль и бежать к границе…

— Обнулить Зимнего Солдата. Как только закончите с Вдовой, её тоже на стул. Доставили же вы неприятностей, голубки.

Наташа лежала на столе. Бледная, уставшая и разбитая. Словно кукле обрезали ниточки, и ничто её уже не держит в воздухе, она упала и разбилась. Она не смотрела на него и ни на кого другого. Взгляд был пуст и холоден. Окончательно сломалась, потеряла себя.

Этого он и боялся.

Этого и хотела Красная Комната.

***

 

30 лет.

Придумал план побега Зимний Солдат, организовала Чёрная Вдова, а осуществила Алая Ведьма.

Они немного в шоке, обескуражены и на взводе. Хочется всего и сразу, но сначала надо залечь на дно и найти безопасное место. Выбор пал на Архангельск, а оттуда в Нью-Йорк. Красная Комната не рискнёт сунуться в Америку, все это знали.

Он перевязывал раны Ванды, пока Наташа проверяла территорию заброшенного дома. Слишком долго проверяет, на его взгляд. Паранойя, конечно, не самый лучший друг, но благодаря ей он прожил достаточно долгую жизнь и успевал остановить в полете летящие в спину ножи. Ведьма потратила много сил на удачный побег, маскировку и сдерживание противника. Она будет полезна и дальше, Солдат это знал. Бросать её здесь — будет самым глупым и расточительным поступком. Придётся ждать, пока оклемается и наберется сил. А это значит, что нужно обезопасить место ночлега. Это будет непросто: при нем только ножи, пистолет и два автомата. Ни денег, ни ближайших тайников. Долгое отсутствие Вдовы только подливает масло в огонь.

Левая рука загудела, пластины задвигались, выдавая волнение хозяина. Солдат не помнил, как давно у него железная рука: рубцы потемневшие, а кожа на стыке с рукой грубая, бесчувственная. Может несколько лет, а может и недавно — с регенерацией никогда не знаешь наверняка. Он не жалеет и не грустит. Эта рука сильная, отражает пули и с легкостью отправляет противников на тот свет. Зимний Солдат с приятной дрожью вспоминает, как он раскрошил череп немощного старичка-Лукина своей рукой. Что он тогда почувствовал: свободу, освобождение, счастье или мстительную радость?

— Умеешь им пользоваться? — Солдат сел на край кровати Ванды. Убрав волосы с её лица, он протянул пистолет, — надо найти Вдову.

— Считаешь её перебежчицей? — сипло спросила Ведьма, убирая оружие под куртку.

— Или женщиной в беде, — ушёл от ответа он, — я ненадолго. Если через тридцать минут меня не будет…

— Покинуть это место и бежать в аэропорт одной, — закончила за него Ванда, улыбаясь через силу, — возвращайся. Я буду тебя ждать.

Поцеловав Максимофф в лоб, Солдат взял автомат и покинул заброшку темными переулками. Искать Наталию он решил по крышам. В случае чего, с высоты снимать цель намного проще и быстрее, чем на земле.

Наташа и Ванда — это всё, что есть у бывшего оружия, вещи Красной Комнаты. Он ничего не знает про себя — даже гребанного имени — но знает все про своих боевых подруг. Зимний Солдат работал с каждой: обучал, тренировал и ломал. Ходил с ними на миссии и торжественные вечера. Каждая из них знает что-то про него: привычки, коды, маленькие ритуалы с оружием. Но, ни одна из них не знает его настоящего имени. Это было до меня, Солдат. Но ты только скажи, и я найду твою частичку. 

Зимний Солдат убьет Чёрную Вдову или Алую Ведьму, если будет подозревать в измене или в шпионаже. Если заметит хоть малейший предлог на предательство.

Он так же убьет любого, кто хоть косо посмотрит на них.

«Доверяй, но проверяй, Солдат», — так любил говорить кто-то из его кураторов.

Зимний Солдат всегда проверяет своих бывших учениц. И, возможно, его паранойя никогда не ошибается.

Наташа стояла на крыше жилого дома. В свете заката её волосы напоминали огонь. Прекрасный и беспощадный. Её тонкие, но смертоносные руки сжимали шею лучника. Она не спешила прекратить его существование. Они говорили, на английском, и Вдова… улыбалась? Не усмехалась, не дерзила, а улыбалась радостно и даже смущенно. Как никогда и никому раньше. Даже ему.

Солдат перепрыгнул с крыши на крышу. Тихо, незаметно, словно призрак. Звоночек в его голове зазвенел громче, когда он подкрался слишком, неприлично близко, а опытная агентесса этого даже и не заметила. Заметил лучник. Отскочил в сторону и прицелился. Все сделали рефлексы: выбить оружие, схватить и…

— Солдат, стой! — воскликнула Наташа, когда он удобно устроился на чужих плечах. Противник уже сипел, стараясь втянуть хоть капельку воздуха. — Он поможет нам покинуть Россию.

Солдат замирает, плотнее притираясь к лучнику, обхватывает его ногами в растерянности. Тот слегка подается вперед, по инерции, и старается никуда и ни на что не смотреть. На полузадушенный писк никто не обращает внимание.

— Американец нам поможет? — скептично спросил Солдат, спрыгивая.

Не сидеть же на нем во время разговора с Вдовой. Ещё развалится.

— Поможет. Если я приму его предложение, — сказала Наталия холодным тоном, — глупо разбрасываться полезными людьми.

— Я говорил только про тебя, — начал было мужчина, но осекся под угрожающими взглядами, — хорошо-хорошо. Берем всю твою семейку Аддамс. Фьюри будет в восторге.

— Они смогут обеспечить нам безопасность?

— Ещё бы про страховку спросил, — фыркнула Вдова, — если им нужны, такие как мы, то они жопу себе порвут, но сделают все, что мы захотим.

— Требования у вас не слишком высокие, но трудные, — кивнул лучник, разминая шею, — ЩИТ справится. Покинете холодную и суровую страну сегодня ночью.

Солдат кивнул и, хлопнув Наташу по плечу, отправился обратно в убежище. Нужно привести в чувство Ванду и накормить. Денег, что он стащил у беспечного американца должно хватить на большой и сытный ужин. Он знает парочку мест, где принимают доллары.

***

 

Зимнему Солдату тридцать один и одновременно девяносто пять. Он живет в Нью-Йорке пятый год и работает на тайную правительственную организацию под названием «ЩИТ». Его напарницы: Ванда и Наташа. Он исправился: больше не убивает, только защищает. Солдат свободен, может выбирать все, что захочет. Больше его никто не сможет наказать и заморозить. У него есть друг-лучник Клинт и знакомая девушка-бариста из Старбакса.

Зимний Солдат и Чёрная Вдова с помощью Николоса Фьюри уничтожили Красную Комнату. Больше за ними никто не придет. Они свободны. Они больше не вещи и не оружие. Зимний Солдат — человек без имени.

— А как тебе Алексей или Дмитрий? — спросила Наташа, покачивая ногой.

Июльский ветерок ласкал разгоряченное тело. Солнце светило прямо в глаза, и это должно раздражать Солдата, но нет. Он наслаждается теплом. Когда-то давно, когда он знал себя лучше, что-то помнил, думал, что промерзнет до костей; думал, что когда его вскроют, как лягушку или свинью, из него вывалиться снег, а не органы. Сейчас же старается проводить все свободное время на улице, впитывая в себя солнечные лучи, как Супермен. Это и вправду придаёт сил и энергии.

Зимний Солдат поправил солнцезащитные очки и сделал глоток своего «тирамису фраппучино». Ванда смешно фыркнула, продолжая есть свой «чертовски полезный салат». Наташа же, послав всю тренировку к черту, поедала вторую порцию мороженого с кусочками фруктов, запивая сладость любимым «Алгарробина фраппучино». Из-за пристрастия Наталии к кофе они и торчат в Старбаксе по несколько часов каждый день. У каждого из них есть карточка завсегдатая. Не то чтобы он жаловался. Несмотря на общие атрибуты — Wi-Fi, зеленых фартуков, столиков со специями, Старбакс — маленький, по-своему уютный мир любителей хорошего кофе.

— Мне нравится Дражен и Найден, — улыбнулась ведьма, вспоминая имена своей родины.

Солдат слегка сжал её руку своей, поддерживая. Он понимал тоску Ванды по своему дому и даже разделял. Они могли рвануть туда сию же секунду, но что дальше? Что делать в доме, где тебя не ждут? Близнец Ванды давно погиб, как и семья Зимнего Солдата. Навещать родных на кладбище, когда ты даже лиц не помнишь и имени не знаешь… Слишком фальшиво, противно.

У него есть семья. Две сломленные, но продолжающие дарить свет и тепло, сестры. Они уже прошли и огонь, и воду, и медные трубы. (Некоторая часть была пройдена из-за него и кураторов). Есть домик в лесу и собака по имени Понго. Солдат счастлив и свободен.

— Как насчет американских имен? — спросил он, подзывая официантку. Ему чертовски сильно захотелось сладкого и вкусного. Не только Наташа может себе это позволить.

— Американских? — спросила Наташа тем самым тоном, который означает «я сделаю вид, что верю твоим прожаренным мозгам, но справки наведу». Иногда это бесит, а иногда он просто посылает все на хрен и говорит правду.

— Я помню, что один из кураторов называл меня «ебанутым америкосом». А командир отряда «жалким пиндосом», — обольстительно улыбнувшись девушке, Солдат с тихим урчанием принялся за поедание шоколадного рулета. Ванда весело заулюлюкала, — они ведь могли и пообиднее придумать. Хотя, едва ли я что-то понял бы в те времена.

Наташа молча кивнула. Мысленно она наверняка воскресила и убила людей из Красной Комнаты и Департамента «Х» по нескольку раз.

— Да это же легко, — разрывая мрачную тишину, ведьма зачитала несколько имен из интернета, — Роберт, Бобби, Аарон, Эйдан, Ричард, Кристиан, Кристофер, Джеймс…

— Никакого Роберта или Аарона, Боже, — засмеялся Солдат, качая головой, — мне эти имена совершенно не идут!

— А Эйдан? — промурлыкала Наташа, обнимая его за руку, — звучит сексуально.

Часы на левой руке запищали. Циферблат сменился синим экраном с эмблемой орла. «Код 13. Всем силам броситься на перехват. Цель направляется на Таймс-Сквер»

Солдат отодвинул наполовину съеденный рулет в сторону и допил свой фраппучино. Вдова медленно, не торопясь, доела мороженое и элегантно поднялась. Ванда, волнуясь, поправила волосы и оставила чаевые обслуживающей их официантке.

— Вы на крыше. Как только я дам знак, то Наташа оглушает, а Ванда вырубает, — сказал Солдат по комму, снимая перчатку с левой руки.

Легким движением руки, Ведьма и Вдова поднялись в воздух. Он оглянулся, но никаких свидетелей или зевак не обнаружил. ЩИТу крупно повезло, что они были на улице Бродвея. Солдат оказался раньше всех полевых агентов, которых он уже послал нахрен. По себе знал, как незнакомые люди после разморозки, у которых хреново получается слагать легенды, вызывают опасение и панику.

Цель — Капитан Америка — ошалело и напугано озирался по сторонам. Он был одет в форму СНР его времени, в армейских ботинках и с идеальной укладкой. (Коулсон, что ли, постарался?)

Солдат поправил свою набедренную кобуру, спрятал левую руку в карман и прочистил горло:

— Сумасшествие, правда? — спросил он, подходя ближе.

Капитан вздрогнул и посмотрел на него. Взгляд был дикий, загнанный. Солдату это не понравилось. Словно в зеркало смотрит. Такая историческая личность как Стивен Грант Роджерс не должен так смотреть. Он должен быть смелым, бесстрашным и отважным. Или это все о Капитане Америке? Никто не знает бруклинского парня, который хотел вершить справедливость.

Солдат покачал головой, прогоняя ненужные мысли. Он на задании. Нужно вернуть Кэпа в ЩИТ, пока он случайно не навредил гражданским. Солдат помнил те разы, когда он в панике, в ужасе, убил техников одной левой. И ведь не докажешь куратором, что не специально сделал.

— Все такое яркое, шумное, живое, — он обвел правой рукой окружающее пространство, — когда здесь снова оказался, был дезориентирован на некоторое время.

— Сколько мне будут врать ещё? — голос капитана был напряженным, чуточку хриплым и абсолютно точно злым, — где я теперь? Кто вы?

— А я говорил Фьюри, что не нужен этот «маленький спектакль», — проворчал себе под нос Солдат, — они хотели тебя подготовить, но, как всегда, нихуя у них не вышло. Ты был в коме. Очень долгой коме, практически семьдесят лет.

Капитан Америка судорожно задышал, оглядываясь по сторонам. Вертелся на месте, открывал рот, словно хотел спросить, уточнить что-то, закричать, но тут же закрывал. Его руки задрожали, и он сжал кулаки так сильно, что кости хрустнули. Солдат повернулся к нему боком. Со стороны покажется, что он решил проявить уважение и не смотреть на американского героя в минуту слабости. На деле же он передавал сообщение Наташе на языке жестов.

Надо уводить Роджерса, пока сюда «на поглазеть» не сбежалась половина Нью-Йорка.

— Ты как, идти сможешь? — спросил Солдат, подходя к Кэпу очень близко, — тут много зевак. Если хочешь поговорить, то тут поблизости есть квартира ЩИТа…

— Да, — немного заторможено сказал Стив, кивая, — да. Только… Моё свидание…

Зимний Солдат закатил глаза и «вежливо и деликатно» повел за собой ветерана войны. Он видел, что парень все ещё немного в шоке, в своих мыслях и переживаниях. Вот тут уже он не мог понять Роджерса. Солдат после разморозки… Его не жалели, не объясняли ситуацию и не помогали даже на ноги встать. Давали задание, швыряли броню и подавали нужный ствол. Хорошо, если дух перевести позволяли. Он снимал цель, толком не разморозившись. На обратном пути уже мог думать, смотреть по сторонам и сгибать пальцы на ногах. Затем ему прочищали мозги и снова кидали в темную, холодную бездну.

Солдат может поделиться всем этим с Капитаном, да вот только красавчик этот опыт точно не оценит. Заплачет уж наверняка.

Конспиративная квартира ЩИТа находилась всего лишь в трех кварталах от Таймс-Сквер. Стив все время крутил головой, изучал окружающий новый мир, вздыхал, и иногда казалось, что он вот-вот заплачет. Солдат не лез к нему со словами утешения или поддержки. Понимал, что не самое подходящее время. Тактично держался в стороне, переписывался в чате с Наташей и Вандой. Дал знать Фьюри, что ситуация улажена и пропажа в надёжных руках. Не сказать, что это успокоило одноглазого директора. Наверняка пошлет кого-то на проверку под самым тупым предлогом. Ведь где это видано, что один суперсолдат с явными проблемами с адаптацией и прожаренными мозгами помогает другому только что очухавшемуся суперсолдату. Он только надеется, что это будет не агент Коулсон, иначе Кэп точно свалит обратно в лёд, решив, что это намного лучше, чем новый, поехавший мир.

Зимний Солдат переписывался с Наташей, которая давала указания по уходу и кормежке за Капитаном Америкой. Что-то он знал и сам, необходимые компоненты нужно вводить внутривенно, капельно, с помощью специальных растворов или ставить еду на индивидуальный стол. Кормить жидкими продуктами с помощью шприца Жанне. Солдат нахмурился. Стивен Роджерс не выглядел уж настолько худо, ложку с тарелкой удержать всяко сможет. Но первое время ему придется хлебать только супчик, пока желудок не окрепнет.

Солдат обернулся назад, услышав подозрительные звуки. Капитан Роджерс застыл посреди бульвара, руками опершись о свои колени, и судорожно дышал. Паническая атака, понял он. За один час ЩИТ и все остальное заставили Стива изрядно понервничать и загрузили не до конца проснувшийся мозг. Процесс восстановления должен проходить размеренно и постепенно.

— Хэй, Кэп, дыши вместе со мной, хорошо? — тихо и ласково, Солдат правда старался, сказал он, поглаживая мужчину по спине, — давай, Стив. Вдох, — еле слышный всхлип и шмыганье, — выдох. Молодец, парень. Давай-ка повторим, ладно? Вот так, умничка.

— М-мы победили, да? — Солдат не сразу понял, о какой победе шла речь, да и не ждали от него ответа. Стив застонал, закатил глаза и повалился на землю. Хвала рефлексам лучшего агента за этот век, светловолосая макушка не познакомилась с тротуаром.

Тихие шепотки и вспышки от камер (обычных и от телефонов) начали раздражать. До квартиры осталось совсем немного. Солдат прикинул в уме, кивнул сам себе и, подхватив бессознательного капитана под коленки, понёс свою ношу. Если что, Вдова прикроет. Уничтожит все медиа файлы в интернете и всё такое.

***

 

— Ванда, не вежливо заглядывать в чужую голову, — пожурил девушку Солдат, не двигаясь с места.

— Это невероятно, Джеймс, — голос Ванды был полон восторга, восхищения и немного ужаса. Её глаза горели, а с пальцев то и дело бегали алые огоньки, — воспоминания такие четкие, словно это было только вчера! Я слышу крики, выстрелы и чувствую сильную связь с «Ревущей Командой».

Солдат оторвался от игры в карты. Он шлепнул по руке Наташи, когда та потянулась к его картам. Вдова усмехнулась. Откинувшись на спинку стула, она залезла в телефон. Наверняка будет трепаться в WhatsApp с Бартоном. Клинт прочно застрял где-то между «лучший друг, практически брат» и «мы женаты пятьдесят лет, и я знаю, какие хлопья она любит». Его можно было бы пожалеть, если бы он не был таким говнюком и не воровал его тако.

— Для Капитана Америки это и было только вчера, — фыркнул Солдат, убирая мешающуюся прядь за ухо, — он был в коме, не забыла? И «Джеймс», серьёзно?

— Мы посовещались, и решили, что это имя тебе подходит, — Наташа лопнула пузырь из жвачки и мило улыбнулась, — американское имя, счастлив?

— До усрачки. Фул-Хаус, — улыбнулся Солдат во все тридцать два, открываясь.

Наташа выругалась, кидая пятьдесят баксов на стол. Убрав карты в пачку, Вдова деликатно, как танк, вышла на ту тему, которую Зимний Солдат не хотел бы обсуждать ни сейчас, ни в ближайшее время. Затем зря мутить воду?

— Тебе нужно выбрать фамилию, — сказала она, откидываясь на спинку стула, — сколько ещё будешь жить по фальшивым документам?

— Нельзя считать их фальшивыми, если мы не знаем моего настоящего имени, — пожал плечами Солдат (Джеймс), — так что, бесконечность — не предел.

— Слушай сюда, Базз Лайтер*. — угрожающе начала Романофф, поддавшись вперед, — ты можешь выбирать то, что тебе нравится. У тебя есть деньги, и есть возможность начать все сначала. Ну, почти все, — она фыркнула, бросив взгляд на Капитана Америку, — от любимой работы просто так не откажешься. Выбираешь фамилию в интернете или в телефонном справочнике, меня не волнует, — припечатала шпионка, хлопая ладонью по столу.

С чувством выполненного долга она вернулась к своему телефону. Её вариация Моно Лизы немного пугала. Солдат (Джеймс) приподнял бровь и посмотрел в сторону Ванды и Стива. Максимофф уже не копалась в его голове, а просто играла с особо длинными прядками. Выглядело мило и… как-то по-домашнему? Он покачал головой, вздыхая. Нужно выбрать фамилию и второе имя. Как бы ни хотелось ходить и оставшуюся жизнь под грозным «Зимний Солдат», а законы приютившей тебя страны (и работодателя) нужно соблюдать.

— Привет, будешь обедать? — заботливым тоном поинтересовалась Ванда, наклонившись к пришедшему в себя Стиву.

Роджерс, словно новорожденный ребенок, покрутил головой, осматриваясь. Он задержал взгляд на Джеймсе, что-то пробурчал себе под нос и снова отключился. Максимофф фыркнула, заботливо погладив его по голове. Джеймс щелкнул языком. Связался с великим героем, называется. Теперь он, смертоносный Зимний Солдат, должен быть нянечкой на полставки. Докатился, называется.

— Фамилия, Джеймс, — напомнила Наташа, ударяя его своей ногой по бедру.

Джеймс со стоном вернулся к потрепанному телефонному справочнику. Итак, что звучит лучше «Бишоп», «МакТаген», «Баббок» или «Барнс»?

***

 

Прошло две недели с того памятного дня, когда Капитан Америка вышел из самой долгой комы. Адаптация проходит… неплохо. Серьёзно, это удивляет Джеймса. Стив с интересом знакомится с музыкой, новыми видами искусства, различной едой и фильмами. Он каждый день бегает по утрам, здоровается со всеми соседями и пожилыми людьми. Много читает, старается что-то приготовить и бесконечно улыбается ему, Джеймсу.

В самом деле, кто недавно разморозился: он или Стив?

На все его «детские обвинения» Наташа только смеется и спрашивает, уж не думал ли он, что такой человек как Стивен Роджерс будет целыми днями сидеть в темной комнате, вздрагивать от каждого шума и защищаться от всех столовой вилкой? Это был удар ниже пояса, и больше он не связывался со своей лучшей подругой. Сливовые пироги и кофе из Старбакса, доставленные курьером, не помогут Наташе купить его прощение. Ну, разве что чуть-чуть.

Джеймс читал «Гордость и Предубеждение», когда услышал тихую ругань на кухне. Он улыбнулся. В каком-то смысле это даже весело, помогать кому-то с новыми технологиями. Если этот «кто-то» мило краснеет, смущенно трет шею и старается ругаться как можно тише. Хотя можно ли считать «блин» и «чёрт возьми» ненормативной лексикой? И этот парень прошёл войну…

Стив неловко тыкал во все кнопки на приборной панели кофе-машинки, что подарила Наташа, которой подарил Старк. Романофф любит готовить кофе со специями сама, когда до Старбакса идти лень, да и всё, что изобретает Тони не всегда безопасно. Поэтому сегодня он над Стивом шутить не будет.

— Снова проводишь обряд экзорцизма над кофе-машиной? — не сдержался Джеймс, подходя поближе.

— Это было один раз, — ожидаемо смутился Роджерс, закатывая глаза, — она странно шумела, внезапно заработала, а я только проснулся…

— И утопил бедняжку, — нажав кнопку сброса, он прочистил фильтр и нажал на обычный «американо». Машинка тихо загудела, наполняя чашку бодрящим напитком, — всегда пожалуйста, приятель.

Стив улыбнулся своей очередной улыбкой «солнечного мальчика» и, взяв чашку с кофе, ушёл в гостиную.

Джеймс включил телевизор для фона и полез в холодильник. Когда в квартире живут два суперсолдата, готовить приходиться по нескольку раз в день. Ванда предложила относиться к этому «скучному и долгому процессу» как тренировке или заданию от психотерапевта. Следовать инструкции, нарезать продукты, жарить или варить — это же легко, правда? Нельзя ошибиться или отойти от плана. Руки заняты, а в голове пустота.

За свою долгую жизнь Джеймс выучил многое, с его-то эйдетизмической памятью это было неудивительно. Запоминал он быстро, досконально и мог без запинки рассказать «Ветхий завет» или «Войну и Мир». Один раз посмотрел — запомнил на всю жизнь. Иногда, когда в голове застревает какая-то противная хрень или надоевшая реклама, Джеймс хочет сесть в кресло и стереть себе память. Да, психотерапевт сказал, что шутить над травмирующими ситуациями в его жизни можно и нужно. В умеренном количестве, само собой.

Когда мясо для «сармале» перемешалось с рисом и луком, Джеймс завернул его в лист винограда и аккуратно положил в вариться в казанок. Он убеждал себя, что делает это просто потому, что захотел, а не ради радостной улыбки и сияющих глаз Капитана Америке. Джеймс давно не экспериментировал и не готовил чего-то необычного. Стив должен приобщаться ко всем кухням, а не питаться обычной перловкой, да супами. Его организм полностью проснулся и сейчас может переварить даже гвозди.

Маленькую кухню наполнила плавная музыка Жана-Мадлена Шнейцхоффера. Джеймс вздрогнул, давно он не слышал что-то из балета. На экране небольшого телевизора танцевали девочки лет семи в белых балетных пачках.

Звуки фортепиано наполняли зал. Дети в пуантах тренировались не первый час. Женщина ходила между рядами с прямой спиной и хищным взором. В руках она держала стометровую линейку. Он знает, что она бьет очень больно. Его улучшенное тело залечит ранение за час, а вот Наташа будет шипеть два дня. Они стараются: выше ноги, прямее спины, полный разворот и кружиться-кружиться.

Ему больно. Ноги уже стерты в кровь. Мозоль появляется в одном и том же месте. Спина вот-вот отвалиться, но он дышит и выполняет новое движение. Быть лучшим, сильным и единственным. Нужно вырабатывать силу, выворотность, резкость и эластичность мышц, координацию всего тела. Он поднимается на пальцы одной ноги, делает прыжок с продвижением вперёд. Бросок ноги вверх, а затем, в прыжке, вытянуться и сесть в шпагат. Учительница довольна. Сегодня не будет удара линейкой.

Джеймс тихо мурлыкал себе под нос, крутясь на пальцах ног. Каждая мышца тела пела, кричала от тяжелой, но долгожданной тренировки. Все-таки, тренажерным станкам не сравниться с балетными. Только там можно научиться стойкости, выносливости и дисциплине. Спарринг с Наташей или Стивом неплохи, но не помогают вернуть те ощущения… Страха, силы, мощи и боли во всех частях тела. Адской, но приятной. Знаешь, что всё это сделал сам. Уверен в своем теле, в своих навыках.

Джеймс сгибает одну ногу влево, а правая прикасается сзади икры левой ноги, затем переходит, прикасаясь спереди, к икре левой ноги. Руки тянутся в вверх, словно хотят коснуться солнца. Каждый мускул в теле туго натянут, он весь словно тетива. Глаза закрыты, ничто не должно отвлекать. Чувствуй окружающий мир, доверяй своим инстинктам и верь своему чутью. Зрение может обмануть, ему нельзя верить.

Правое колено согнуть, не сворачивать опорную ногу. Прокружиться два раза по часовой стрелке, медленно смещая центр тяжести вправо. Сгруппироваться в прыжке, нужно всегда защищать жизненно важные органы, Солдат, бесшумно опуститься на пол. Джеймс медленно опустил руки вниз, прижимая к животу, оружие должно быть всегда под рукой, запомни, словно увядающий цветок. Левая рука тихо зажужжала, принимая на себя вес всего тела. Ноги прямые, словно палки, он медленно разводит их в стороны, пока не растягивается во внутреннем шпагате, по-прежнему балансируя на одной руке. Капли градом бегут по телу, лицу, затуманивая обзор. Волосы лезут рот, раздражая. Тело дрожит от неожиданного и длительного напряжения. Но Джеймс терпит, игнорирует и старается прочувствовать всю мощь своего тела. Он знает свой предел. В такой позе может простоять несколько часов, спасибо ебанутому куратору из Волгограда. Он хочет превзойти Зимнего Солдата как Джеймс, агент ЩИТа, Барнс.

Послышался тихий треск, словно что-то разбилось. Джеймс приподнимает голову, сплевывая волосы, дабы хоть что-то увидеть. Кто вообще занимается балетом с распущенными волосами? Он же не в кино, Господи.

— Святой Боже, — тихо и мягко сказал Стив. Его рука все ещё вытянута, а около ног лежали осколки, что некогда были целой кружкой. Джеймс лишь надеется, что разбилась она от падения, а не от того, что её сильно сжали в руке.

Стив стоит столбом, застыв в дверях с распахнутым ртом. Джеймс вытянулся, согнул ноги в коленях, а затем резко качнулся вперед. И вот он стоит на одном колене рядом с осколками и удивленном донельзя Роджерсом.

— Я… Ты… Это было просто вау, — выдавил из себя Стив, отчаянно краснея и облизываясь, — не знал, что ты так умеешь.

Джеймс убрал волосы за уши, смущенно пожал плечами, мол, увлёкся. По телевизору уже давно идет футбольный матч, «сармале» приготовленны и приятно пахнут. Стив быстро убрал разбитую чашку, а затем разложил поздний обед по тарелкам. Джеймс сбегает в ванну под вполне обоснованным предлогом — после неожиданного танца нужно в душ. Он никогда не признается себе в том, что с ним делают темные, словно море во время грозы, глаза Роджерса.

***

 

Стивен Грант Роджерс не должен был дожить до девяноста пяти лет. Он и до двадцати не должен был дожить. Не с его букетом болезней. Но вот он здесь, в мире будущего. Он страстно благодарит, про себя, разумеется, доктора Эрскина, полковника Филлипса и Говарда Старка. Пэгги Картер он благодарит каждый день. Приносит ей цветы, свежие пирожные и новые истории о том, как он адаптируется в этом времени.

Его наблюдающий офицер, Джеймс — загадочная, но приятная личность. Он не смеется над его неудачами, не устает повторять что-то дважды, и ему действительно интересно проводить время с парнем из прошлого века. Или же агенту хорошо платят за исполнение этого приказа.

Стив не хочет думать об этом. Он должен прийти в себя, пройти все тесты психотерапевтов, сдать анализы и… выйти на службу? Чем ещё ему заняться? В этом мире все такое чужое, холодное и пугающее. Все дорогие ему люди — в домах престарелых или в могилах. То, о чём он мечтал ещё в сорок пятом, никогда уже не исполнится. Да и кто отпустит суперсолдата на вольные хлеба? Какой теперь из него художник?

Стив отложил свой скетчбук в сторону и задумался. А что обычно делает Джеймс, когда не караулит и не контролирует каждый шаг Капитана Америки? Отдыхает в своей квартире? Гуляет по городу или ходит на свидания? А как теперь проходят свидания? Кто-то ещё ходит на танцы, в кино или на Кони-Айленд? Джеймс очень близок с агентом Романофф. Они встречаются? Даже если и так, то очень трудно представить двух агентов на «Циклоне» или в «комнате страха». Но эти двое так прекрасны, что точно зажгли бы танцпол…

— А где сейчас Джеймс? — спросил Стив, стараясь выкинуть из головы Джеймса, который с легкостью делает некоторые движения из «свинга» или «джиттербага», — то есть, я знаю, что он не должен все время быть со мной…

— Он на задании вместе с Наташей, — улыбнулась Ванда, помешивая что-то удивительно вкусное в сковороде.

Ещё один большой плюс в будущем: много продуктов — дешёвых продуктов — и все можно достать в универмаге или через интернет. Выход в мировую сеть ему пока запрещён, но телевизор доставили. Огромный, чуть ли не во всю стену. Стив не рискнул даже подойти к нему, не то, что включить. Провел половину своей жизни без телевизора — проживет и дальше. Газеты пока не перестали доставлять. Как и различные журналы.

— Что-то серьёзное? — спросил Стив, вставая из кресла, — я бы мог…

— Ничего такого, с чем бы эта парочка не справилась, — ответила Ванда, — разведка и сбор данных. Остальное засекречено. Приготовим им вкусный ужин, ты не против?

— Это не моя квартира, — пожал плечами Стив, — так что, командуйте, мисс.

Ванда сказала, что готовить они будут «паприкаш», потому что Наташа любит венгерскую кухню, а Джеймс ест всё, что съедобно и вкусно пахнет. Пока Стив занимался разделыванием курицы, а Ванда — сметанным соусом и паприкой, она рассказывала некоторые истории из личной жизни. Стив подразумевал, что сильно отредактированные или измененные. На вид Ванде лет двадцать-двадцать пять, а Наташа и Джеймс тянут на тридцать, и они определенно не должны знать про то, какие цены были во время великой депрессии, про сухой закон или анекдоты тех времен. Если, конечно же, они не…

— Сыворотку всё же смогли воссоздать? — Стив отложил в сторону нож и опершись на кухонную тумбу, посмотрел на спокойную девушку.

— Нет, — покачала головой она, — пытались, но не смогли. Красная Комната всё делала сама. Много экспериментировала на добровольцах, пленниках и похищенных детях. Таким был Джеймс, такой была Наташа… А я и мой близнец… Мы хотели отомстить за смерть родителей, но знаешь… Им нужны были сильнейшие. Сильнейшей оказалась я, — кончики её пальцев полыхнули алым и разделочный нож со свистом вонзился в курицу. Одна ножка была готова, — и они убили Пьетро. Я жила местью, затем присоединилась Наташа. У неё отняли нечто ценное, которое она даже не успела полностью почувствовать, а затем Солд… Джеймс. Нам помогли сбежать в Штаты. А затем уничтожили Красную Комнату и остатки Департамента «Х» Пытаемся жить так же, как и все. Пока получается.

Стив молча кивнул и вернулся к готовке. Хоть он и был добровольцем, но он знает, каково было быть подопытным кроликом и исполнять чужие приказы. Приятного ни на грош. А затем первая миссия в Аззано, и он увидел тех, кому повезло меньше. 107 пехотный, что вернулся из Ада. Подопытные Золы и Красного Черепа. Стив пытался спасти всех, он, правда, старался, но большинство погибло на руках медсестер. Как потом выяснилось, Гидра тоже хотела сделать суперсолдата. Очередного. Верного, преданного, сильного и выносливого.

«Ревущая Команда» и Капитан Америка уничтожили базы Гидры, поймали Золу и избавились от Красного Черепа.

А Советский Союз успел создать своих монстров. Своих легендарных воителей.

И Джеймс был одним из них.

Он хотел спросить, как вы выжили? Как смогли приспособиться, адаптироваться? Вам до сих пор снятся кошмары? Вспоминаете ли вы те времена до всего этого ужаса? Теперь вам лучше? Со временем станет легче, счастливее? Почему вы так молоды? Тоже уснули во льдах и мраке?

Расскажешь мне про Джеймса подробнее? Мне кажется, что он моя родственная душа.

Вместо этого Стив просто сказал:

— Устроим на выходных ужин? Хочу отблагодарить вас всех за то, что возитесь со мной.

Ванда улыбнулась лукаво. В её глазах сияло алое пламя. Неужели она всё знала? Звучит бредово, ведь никто не умеет читать мысли. Мир ведь не настолько эволюционировал, правда же?

— Звучит здорово. Я напишу ребятам.

***

 

Стиву нравится будущее, хоть от многих вещей он все ещё сторонится. Ему нравится Старбакс, свобода слова, интернет — отличная вещь, можно многое узнать или навести справки — и то, что его страна так далеко шагнула. Однополые браки были разрешены в 23 странах мира, а также в большей части Великобритании и в некоторых штатах и столице Мексики, при этом признаются на всей территории страны. Да, спасибо, Google.

Стив счастлив вместе со всеми людьми, которые устроили поистине грандиозный праздник. Сейчас он не Капитан Америка, который должен быть правильным во всем, иметь красивую-умную жену и четверых детишек, он не на службе. Он Стивен Роджерс, который и не думал дожить до того дня, когда сможет сказать всем о том, что он бисексуален (хотя в его время этого понятия и не существовало), и не получить при этом в морду.

Он вспомнил о своём «благодарном ужине», когда был разрисован, украшен различными значками и держал в руке радужные и бисексуальные флажки. И он понятия не имел о том, что ему делать. Как быстро отмыться от всей краски, блесток и следов губной помады (откуда только взялось?). Ему уже пришла довольно-таки угрожающая смс-ка от Наташи, поэтому стоило бы поднажать.

Стив принял душ по-армейски быстро, надел то, что попалось под руку, и поспешил в то кафе, где Ванда зарезервировала столик. А ведь он настаивал на том, чтобы провести время дома. Они бы снова приготовили что-то домашнее, вкусное и большой порцией… Да, он все ещё не любит выходить в свет и проводить время в общественном месте. Киньте в него камень.

Скорость суперсолдата позволила добраться до места назначения за пять минут. Ещё две минуты ушло на то, чтобы привести одежду и волосы в порядок.

Кафе было заполнено. Множество людей заняло все столики и барную стойку. Все прямиком с парада: разукрашенные, довольные и свободные. Их переполняли чувства, они громко говорили и смеялись и никто их не выгонял, не вызывал полицию и не избивал. Стив бы и сам расслабился, если бы не предстоящая встреча с друзьями. Он не знал, как на все это отреагируют Джемс и девушки. Особенно Джеймс.

— Неужели я всё-таки опоздал? — сказал он, пожимая руку Джеймсу, — где Наташа и Ванда?

— Как только закончилась речь президента, раздались крики и визги, Наташа утащила за собой Ванду в «розовые войска», — невозмутимо ответил Джеймс, попивая свой кофе.

— К танковым войскам? * — удивленно спросил Стив, осматривая посетителей.

— К лесбиянкам, — засмеялся мужчина, — стереотипы: если парням нравятся парни — они голубые, а если та любит ту — они розовые. Долбаебизм, конечно, но некоторые все ещё так говорят.

— А ты остался тут?

— Тебя ждал.

Стив уткнулся в меню, чтобы скрыть пылающие щёки. Вроде бы обычная фраза, а все внутри перевернулось и запело. Они же друзья-приятели, ничего необычного. Друзья проводят вместе время, ходят в кафе и болтают. Стив хочет подружиться с Джеймсом и дальше проводить с ним время. С ним весело, уютно, можно многое обсудить и поговорить на тему «а раньше и трава была зеленее». И Джеймсу глубоко все равно на то, что Стив — Капитан Америка. Наверное, в бытье супер-солдата-шпиона-агента есть свои плюсы.

— Ты весь сияешь, — ухмыльнулся Джеймс, подперев рукой голову.

Роджерс удивленно посмотрел на своего спутника, мысленно прося себя не краснеть. Или не краснеть слишком заметно. Он прикрыл одной рукой глаза, пожимая плечами.

— И блестишь, — смеясь, Барнс потянулся к нему, стряхивая с волос остатки блесток и конфетти, — ты ж мой Капитан ЛГБТ.

— Заткнись-заткнись, — смущаясь, фыркнул Стив, — невозможно пройтись по улице и не быть разноцветным. Водосток в уборной ещё с месяц сиять будет.

— Но это классно, — пожал плечами Джеймс, откидываясь на спинку дивана, — мне нравится, что наше правительство не испугалось, не отступило и сделало правильный выбор. Важно быть свободным, принять себя и не бояться. Это решение спасло множество жизней.

Что-то внутри Стива расслабилось, потеплело. Клубок распутался, и стало легче дышать. Он облегченно вздохнул, и, широко улыбаясь, кивнул. Взяв с тарелки оставленные девушками пирожные, откусил несколько раз.

— Америка далеко шагнула, и я искреннее этому рад, — кивнул Роджерс, слизывая крем с губ. Потемневшие глаза Джеймса наблюдали за каждым движением его языка. Приятный бонус, который погладил его низкую самооценку, — не зря я умирал за Родину.

— Формально, ты не умирал, — хрипло возразил Джеймс, сжимая в правой руке чашку, — а подзаморозился до лучших времен.

— И они настали, — кивнул Стив. Пирожное было вкусным, он оценил вкус девушек. Пальцы после крема были липкие, и эта мелочь раздражала сильнее, чем должна была. Пожав плечами, Роджерс не придумал ничего умнее, чем облизать их. Туалет был далеко, пока пробьешься сквозь толпу…

Джеймс что-то буркнул себе под нос, и прилег на стол. Стиву стало жалко столешницу, ведь не каждое дерево может выдержать твердый лоб суперсолдата. Поэтому он запустил свою руку в волосы агента. Чтобы тот прекратил биться головой об стол, а не потому, что давно хотел узнать, такие же они шелковые как кажутся или нет.

— Три свидания, — ровным тоном сказал Джеймс, глядя на него исподлобья.

— Прости? — недоуменно уточнил герой США, все ещё перебирая прядки каштановых волос. Такие гладкие, пушистые, а как успокаивают…

— Не прощаю, — закатил глаза Барнс. Он убрал его руку от своих волос, но не успел Стив пожаловаться, как рука оказалась в приятном и прохладном плену металлических пальцев, — я разрешу тебе трогать волосы, и не только их, кстати, только после трех свиданий. Все-таки, мужчина я приличный.

Стив весело хохотнул, качая головой. Он давно так не улыбался и не веселился. До сыворотки на него никто бы не посмотрел, а после были дела и поважнее. Не на войне же приглашать на танцы и свидания?

— Первое свидание назначим…

— Оно уже идет, — Барнс заплатил по счету и оставил щедрые чаевые. Схватив Стива, который уже бурчал о том, что он в состоянии сам за себя заплатить, потащил его на оживленные улицы, — продолжим наше свидание. Кони-Айленд, Дамбо* или в …

Стив улыбнулся. Он обнял замершего Джеймса и сладко поцеловал. Тот охнул, когда его прижали к горячему телу, и вцепился в чужие плечи. Роджерс почувствовал, как под кожей напряглись мышцы.

От Джеймса приятно пахло кофе. Такой прекрасный запах, как и он сам. Он сводит с ума. Дышит так тяжело. Горячо. Джеймс расслабился и, Стив, перестав чувствовать напряжение, ослабил свою мёртвую хватку, а руки Барнса стали медленно, но с упором поглаживать его спину. Дыхание слилось в одно, а губы уже не хотели отпускать. Поцелуй был настолько нежным, пылким и страстным одновременно, что через несколько мгновений, им стало не хватать воздуха. Нехотя разорвав поцелуй, Джеймс уткнулся носом в светлые волосы Стива, хмыкая:

— Я бы предложил сходить в пиццерию, но…

— К тебе домой, — согласился Стив, уткнувшись в шею Джеймса, — закажем пиццу, мороженое и содовую.

— Мне нравится твоя идея, dorogoj, — кивнул агент, быстро целуя в губы капитана.

— Что ты сказал, я не понял?

— Ничего, тебе послышалось.

Веселый смех, смутно знакомых девушек на другой стороне улицы, они дружно решили проигнорировать.

 

_______

Примечания:  
*- Базз Лайтер — вымышленный персонаж и один из главных героев франшизы «История игрушек». Базз — фигурка космического рейнджера, один из лидеров среди игрушек Энди.  
* - для всех танковых войск цвет нашивок на форменном обмундировании розовый.  
* - Район DUMBO считается кулинарным районом Нью-Йорка. На его территории открыта знаменитая пиццерия Grimaldi’s Pizzeria, Бруклинская фабрика мороженого, а также знаменитая шоколадная фабрика шоколатье Жака Торреса


End file.
